A Shake It Up Story ep 35
Cece: -wakes up- Rocky! Ty! Flynn! Mom! Dad! Anyone! Do I dare say it? ''Logan! ???: I'm already here. Cece: Y-you're Logan?!?! Logan: Well, yeah. I guess I '''am '''that good of a '''kid'napper. I guess you are a kid. -makes mocking crying voice- "Flynn! Rocky! Mommy! Ty! Logan!" Oh, please. Cece: -tears streaming down her face- Why? Logan: Revenge. You made Rocky and I break up!!! Cece: I was willing to make it work you '''weren't! "I can't stand around being Cece" Logan: Shut up! Cece: -gasps and shuts up- Logan: -starts singing- I always have to be a gentleman.~ That's all what they expect in me. But now the time has come for you to run from meee! Cece: -huffs- Logan: I always had to be annoyed by '''you. It's horrible~ It's like death! Now I have you in my hand~ You're so fragile~ Now I will squish you~ No! Not kiss you! I will destroy you.~ Cece: -sees Logan's phone on the table and stretches arm and grabs it while he's distracted, puts it in back pocket quickly- Logan: -finishing song- Gen-Tle-Man!!!!~ Cece: -applauds- Logan: -bows- Thank you, now. . . With Georgia. . . . . '' Georgia: -wakes up- Cece! Theme music for georgia in the upcoming line >:) Georgia: I need to suit up! -gets dressed in police outfit, appears outside the door, grabs gun and puts it in the weapon holder belt, grabs tazer and puts it in belt thing too in a cool movie way- Let's roll -tuck and rolls out of the apartment room, closes door and walks off- ''Back to Logan and Cece >:) Logan: I. . uh. . . need to go use the restroom. I'll be back though! Cece: -thinks- I need to text Rocky. Fast. I only have 5 minutes at the most! ''-takes out phone quickly- Text: '''ROCKY! 'This is Cece, I'm texting from Logan's phone. He kidnapped me I only have 5 minutes at the most! Adress: 590 Bushberry Hollow Avenue. I'm scared! Tell my mom, I need to delete the message before he comes!!! I'm in a cage!!! Cece: -sends text, deletes text, stretches arm and puts his phone back on the table- Logan: -comes out a minutes later- You better have been good! With Rocky. . . Rocky: -gets text- OH MY GOSH! -calls Georgia- With Georgia. . . Georgia: ''-answers phone- Rocky? Oh my! 590 Bushberry Hollow Avenue! Got it! Thank you Rocky. Bye -hangs up, saves adress to phone in "Notes"- I'm coming for you Logan. . . . -runs off to go get in car- ''With Cece and Logan. . . . '' Logan: -grabs phone, texts friend- Text: '''Hi. I kidnapped Cece Jones, want to come and help? '-recieves text, views- 'Reply: Heck Yeah! I'll be there soon! '-smiles- Cece: -sits down- -Knock on the door- Logan: -excited, opens door- Hi Max-- Georgia: -punches Logan- Logan: -falls to the ground with hand over nose- Ow! Max: Logan, what's up-- Georgia: -kicks Max- Max: OWW Cece: Go mom! -giver Georgia her bobby pin- Georgia: -grabs it- Thanks, let get you out. -Picks lock with bobby pin- Cece: -gets out- Georgia: -puts hand over Logan's mouth making him unable to breathe- Logan: -knocked out- Georgia: -does the same to Max- Max: -knocked out- Georgia: -hugs Cece- Cece: -hugs Georgia and cries- Georgia: Shh. . it's okay. Let's go home. -they stop hugging- Cece: Okay.